Sheriff Of RedRock
by fluffmania207
Summary: The year is 1886. The town of RedRock has no sheriff, and is at risk from attack by the infamous bandit, Red John. When a new, controversial, and unorthodox sheriff arrives, the town is forced to accept the change in order to survive past the Fourth of July. Extreme AU
1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: So, I had an idea for a new story. I hope you like it. It is extremely AU, so please bear with me. Enjoy.  
Any places mentioned are totally fictional and a figment of my wild imagination.**

Sheriff Of RedRock

Chapter one

June 4 1886, RedRock Valley, Northern California

The frontier town of RedRock was gripped with fear. Many of the adjacent towns had been attacked by bandits, and the mayor, Samuel Bosco, was worried that his town would be next. In the wake of the attacks, the latest sheriff, Craig O'Laughlin, had resigned and moved back to San Francisco. This left the town without a lead lawman. Without a sheriff, the town was at a high risk. The bandits knew this, which only made everybody even more nervous.

Bosco sat in his tiny office. He had written to the state troopers, asking if they could send a sheriff out to RedRock to help them. He was reading a letter from the state troopers, the response to his request. "Mr Bosco, we have heard your plea for a new sheriff. We are sending you our best officer, T Lisbon. We trust that this shall help in the capture of Red John's gang. Truly, V Minelli."

Bosco knew that T Lisbon would be arriving that evening. After that, the sheriff's department would have just a month to capture Red John and his gang. The town of RedRock would be hosting a Fourth of July celebration, and they needed their many visitors to know they would be safe. He stood up, and left his office. He turned to his secretary, a pretty red-haired girl. "Grace, please make a note that T Lisbon will be arriving tonight on the six thirty train."

Miss Van Pelt nodded. She studiously wrote a neat note onto a piece of paper and placed it onto her desk. Bosco left, and went to the sheriff's office. He found the two deputies in there, sitting at theirs shared desk playing cards. RedRock wasn't exactly a busy town. "Wayne, Kimball," both deputies stood up and faced the mayor. "Tonight, the new sheriff is arriving. We need to go out to meet him at the station. His name is T Lisbon."

Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho glanced at each other. They both hoped that this Lisbon was going to be a better sheriff than what O'Laughlin had been. Craig wasn't exactly sheriff material, but no sheriff had been able to fill the position for very long.

As the sun began to set, a small group of men collected on the station platform, waiting for the evening train to arrive. The train pulled in on cue, and people began to disembark. A tiny figure stepped off of the train, and Bosco watched a tiny woman stride over to him. She wore low-heeled leather boots, a loose shirt and pants, and a leather waistcoat. Strapped onto each hip was a revolver. She carried a hat in her hand and a bag over her shoulder. "Good evening, Mr Bosco," said the woman. "My name is Sheriff Teresa Lisbon."

Every jaw dropped. Nobody had expected a woman to step off the train and announce that she was sheriff. "**Teresa** Lisbon?"

The woman folded her arms. "Is there a problem, Mr Bosco?" Her voice was dangerous.

Rigsby stepped forwards. He took off his hat. "I'm deputy Rigsby. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Lisbon nodded towards him. Cho stepped forwards too. "Kimball Cho. A pleasure to work with you, ma'am."

Bosco turned to the rest of the group, who all looked a little disgruntled at this turn of events. "Gentlemen, Sheriff Lisbon."

There was a low muttering amongst the men, but no-one openly complained. Lisbon scowled, pulled a revolver from her hip and put a single bullet hole into the swinging sign above them. The men in front of her jumped, and everyone on the platform turned to face the group. Lisbon re-holstered her gun. "Listen here," she growled. "I'm the new sheriff in town. If I don't have your support, we won't capture Red John, and visitors won't want to come here. No visitors, no business."

The men all reluctantly agreed with her, and Lisbon nodded. She stalked off into the town, leaving the men standing on the platform in shock.

Rigsby and Cho hurried after her. "Ms Lisbon," said Cho. "Shall we show you the office?"

Lisbon turned to the deputies. "I will see it in the morning. For now, please take me to my lodging. It's been a long day."

Both men nodded, and led her across the single street to a boarding house. There, they were met by a young woman. "Ms Harrigan," said Rigsby. "Do you still have that room reserved for Sheriff Lisbon?"

Sarah Harrigan nodded, and then glanced around. Lisbon stepped forwards. "I'm Sheriff Teresa Lisbon."

She held out her hand, and the young woman took it. "You're the new sheriff?"

Lisbon nodded. "If I had a dime for every time I had seen that same facial expression…"

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry if I seem shocked. It's not easy for a woman to get ahead in this world. I'm proud of you, Ms Lisbon."

Lisbon smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said to the deputies.

Both men nodded and left. "I'll show you to your room, Ms Lisbon."

"Thank you, Ms Harrigan."

Once the kindly woman had left, Lisbon put her bag down and sat down on the bed. She unbuckled her gun belt and slung it over the footboard on the bed. She washed at the washbasin, and climbed into the bed. The room was dark, and Lisbon tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Her mind turned to the arrival that evening. It was deemed unusual, almost taboo, to have a woman working as a sheriff. But Lisbon was more than capable. She had grown up with younger three brothers, and was raised by her father. Her mother had died when the four siblings were very young, killed by Red John himself. Lisbon knew how to cook and clean, but she could also shoot, ride and run like any man could. This was good, because she was on a personal vendetta against the man who took her mother away.

Elsewhere in the town, a local bar named Bertram's was buzzing. The men were drinking, and little snippets of news were being passed around. The hottest topic was the new sheriff. "Teresa? A woman sheriff?" The man sitting at the end of the bar was incredulous.

Bosco nodded. Even though he was mayor, he often could be found in the bar, mixing with the other men. "This tiny woman walks over to me, introduces herself as Teresa Lisbon, and then proceeds to shoot a hole in my sign. My town will be a disgrace because of this."  
The news spread quickly through the bar, and men flocked to Bosco for information. He relayed the meeting again, and the men grumbled amongst themselves. It wasn't right for a woman to be sheriff, and the men didn't like it. One man sat alone at the bar. Patrick Jane wanted very little to do with the other men in the town. He was still relatively new to the town, and he worked at the local general store. He listened with disinterest as the men complained about the way the world was going. He paid for his sarsaparilla and stood to leave. He was interested in meeting this new sheriff, and if she was as Bosco had claimed, it wouldn't be very long until they met. He hurried back to his house, enjoying the warm night air. The breeze ruffled his curly blonde hair. He looked around as he went inside. It wasn't safe outside anymore. Not with Red John running around.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Lisbon arrived early at the sheriff's office. She let herself in, and wandered around the office. A short while later, the door opened and the two deputies wandered in. they all looked at each other, and Lisbon smiled. "You must be the first men I've ever met who are willing to work under a woman."

Cho stepped forward. "Ms Lisbon, I watched you shoot that sign yesterday. I know you can shoot, and there is something different about you. You are willing to lead us."

Lisbon nodded. It would be nice to have a man in the town that was willing to follow her. Rigsby nodded in agreement. "I was in the bar last night, Ms Lisbon. The men aren't happy. Bosco was badmouthing you to the men. It isn't going to be easy to be accepted, Ms Lisbon."

Lisbon picked up the sheriff's badge off of the desk and pinned it to her leather waistcoat. "I will manage, gentlemen. And please, just call me Lisbon."

Both men nodded. "What's the plan today, Sheriff?" asked Rigsby.

Lisbon turned to the door. "It's time to patrol the town."

Both men nodded, and followed the tiny sheriff from the room.

**A/N2: So, this is the start of a new story. Please let me know how it's going, and anything you would like to see in this story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who favourited, followed or reviewed. I appreciate all of the actions.**

Chapter two

The two deputies followed their sheriff as she got the lay of the land. She walked the entire length of the town, examining each building. Rigsby filled the relative silence with chatter about each building itself. Although Lisbon found the talking slightly irritating, it was handy to have someone who knew each building. The women were out early, collecting water from the pump. She greeted them, and continued walking down the street. Cho walked next to her. "Sheriff," he said. "Bosco would like to see you this morning."

Lisbon nodded, and walked over to the mayor's office. The two deputies waited outside for her.

Grace already knew that T Lisbon was a woman. Her boss had complained non-stop for the last half hour about it. So it came as no surprise to her when a woman walked through the door, claiming to be the sheriff. Grace showed her through to Bosco's office. "Thank you, Grace," said Bosco, waving his hand at her.

Lisbon sensed that this man had little regard for women, and definitely didn't think they were equals. "Mr Bosco," said Lisbon. "Why do you need to see me?"

Bosco sat down at his desk. "Ms Lisbon…"

Lisbon raised her hand, stopping him talking. "It's either 'Lisbon', 'Sheriff Lisbon', or just 'Sheriff'. I don't want to be called 'Ms Lisbon'."

Bosco nodded, his face hard. No woman had ever spoken to him that way before, and he didn't like it. "Okay then, Sheriff, why did the state troopers send a woman?"

Lisbon shrugged. "I am the best officer they have. I am also their best shooter. And I have the most reason to want Red John dead."

Bosco folded his hands on top of the desk. "What reason do you have to want Red John dead?"

Lisbon sat down opposite him. Her face was cold and emotionless. Bosco felt actual fear for a split-second, but shook it off. "I'm the oldest of four, with three younger brothers. Red John and his gang attacked the local bank where we lived. My mother and I were just outside the door, and that monster shot her in cold blood. He looked directly into my eyes, and then ran away. I was only twelve. My youngest brother was four." Lisbon's green eyes turned to steel. "I want him dead. He must suffer for what he did."

Bosco felt a chill run up his spine. This woman was serious about her goal. "What makes you think you will kill him? You're only a woman. The word 'sheriff' means nothing against that."  
Lisbon leant forward. "Next time you go to the station, take a close look at the hole I made in that sign. It should surprise you."

She stood up and walked out, leaving a confused Bosco sitting at his desk.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane opened the door to the general store he owned and walked in. The store was tiny, with a few shelves and a long table down the centre. He examined his stock, checking for anything he might need. Jane was an unusual man, according to most of the townsfolk. He didn't fit in with their way of living. He preferred sarsaparilla and tea over strong liquor, and card tricks over shooting a rifle. The men ridiculed him for his three-piece suits, and his seeming inability to shoot a gun or ride a horse. The woman all swooned at his crystal blue eyes and thick curly blonde hair.

He was an attractive man, but no woman seemed to appeal to him. He never flirted back when they tried. He was obviously an unattached bachelor, but he wore a battered old wedding ring. Some of the women had asked about it, but he had just told them that his first wife had died. No other explanation was offered, even when they pressed for more.

Jane checked everything in the store, and then turned towards the door as it opened. Two women walked in, and he greeted them. "Good morning, Ms Martins. Ms Harrigan."

The two women greeted him in return, and began to browse through the items. "Mr Jane," said Lorelei Martins. "Do you have any sewing needles?"

Jane shook his head. "They should be coming on Tuesday, Ms Martins."

The woman nodded, and brought her basket of goods over to the counter. Jane knew she was attractive, with her dark hair and eyes, but nothing actually drew him to her. Ms Martins paid for the few things she had carried to the counter. "Good day, Mr Jane," she said, smiling and walking out.

Ms Harrigan headed over to the counter and set down her empty basket. Jane turned to her. "Mr Jane," she said, glancing around. "Have you heard about the new sheriff?"

Jane nodded. "I heard about her."

Ms Harrigan smoothed her dress down. "She's staying at my lodging house. A sweet woman, hardly what you would expect for a sheriff."

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "I heard our mayor complaining about her last night at Bertram's. He's not happy about having a woman sheriff. She seems a tough woman, to have Bosco up in arms about her. This should be fun."

Ms Harrigan shook her head at him. "She definitely commands authority, Mr Jane. I know your tendencies to be a little difficult. Don't push her."

Jane smiled at her. "Bosco did mention a hole in the station sign."

Ms Harrigan picked up a few items, and paid for them. "Good day, Mr Jane," she said. "I suggest you don't irritate Ms Lisbon the way you irritated Mr O'Laughlin. She doesn't seem as tolerant."

Jane laughed. Ms Harrigan smiled and left. O'Laughlin had been unable to control the rather infuriating habits of Mr Jane, who spent a lot of his spare time at the sheriff's office. Ms Harrigan had a feeling that the new sheriff would keep Jane in check.

Jane was standing by the door when three people walked along the street past his shop. Two were Rigsby and Cho, two of his closest friends. The third was quite obviously the new sheriff. She was a tiny woman, not much taller than five ft four, with dark hair and determined green eyes. She was different to the other women in the town, and Jane was drawn to her. "Morning, deputies," said Jane, stepping onto the tiny wooden porch in front of his shop. "Sheriff."

They stopped, and Jane stepped onto the street. Cho and Rigsby shook hands with Jane, and then Lisbon stepped towards him. Jane looked down at the tiny sheriff, and smiled. "You must be Teresa Lisbon."

Lisbon stared straight into his cobalt eyes. "Sheriff Lisbon," she replied. "And you are?"

"Patrick Jane. I own the general store."

Lisbon nodded and turned away. Jane glanced at Rigsby, who shook his head. Jane knew what Rigsby was trying to tell him, but he chose to ignore his friend. The sheriff was too interesting a study for him to let her walk away. He grabbed Lisbon's arm, stopping her from leaving. What happened next surprised them all. The tiny woman turned, grabbed Jane's vest, and had her revolver pressed to his chin before anybody could blink. "Don't try me, Mr Jane."

Cho gently grabbed the sheriff's arm and pulled her away. "Let's go, sheriff."

The woman nodded and slid her revolver back into its holster. She turned and stalked up the street. Rigsby turned to Jane. "I did warn you. She's a real fireball. Put a hole in the station sign too."

Jane nodded. "I was at the bar. Bosco isn't happy about having a woman sheriff."

Cho shrugged. "She's a nice change from the other sheriffs we've had."

Jane stared after her. "She must be," he murmured.

Rigsby snapped him out of his trance with a clap on the shoulder. "See you later, Jane."

Jane vaguely nodded as the two men walked after their sheriff. Lisbon was as Bosco had described her; but she was also as Ms Harrigan had described her. This woman commanded authority. And he knew that many of the men in the town would not give it to her. That was the issue with being a woman, men refused to take her seriously. Those men were in for a shock.

Jane found this woman intriguing, and he hoped to get to know her better. He went back inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon fumed. That man had known immediately which buttons to push in order to made her mad. He was insufferable and infuriating. The three of them walked to the bar just up the street. Lisbon pushed the door open and strolled in like she owned the place. There were three men already at the bar, and the bartender looked up. Gale Bertram had heard Bosco complaining the night before, and so he instantly knew who the woman was. "Good morning, sheriff."

Lisbon looked him over. "Good morning. You must be Bertram."

Bertram smiled. "You're good at guessing, Sheriff."

Lisbon shrugged. "Not really. Your name is on the wall outside."

The men at the bar laughed, and Bertram shrugged. "Would you like anything to drink, sheriff?"

Lisbon shook her head. "I'm on duty. Maybe later."

She turned to leave, and stepped out onto the street again. The two deputies stayed inside, giving Lisbon a chance to go off on her own. She left the outskirts of the town and climbed a nearby hill. The morning sun glinted off of the rocks, and she squinted. The town was nestled in a steep, wide valley, and surrounded by the red rocks that gave it its name. The train track ran down the centre of the valley, parallel to the river. She wasn't just out for a walk to admire the scenery. She was also scoping out the area, looking for weak points in the terrain. Two hours of trekking across the countryside later, and she was back where she started. There were points that she saw would need protecting, but the town was relatively secure.

She headed back down the hill, and walked back into the outskirts of the town. She passed a blacksmith, and decided to stop in. The blacksmith was an elderly man named Bret Stiles. He was beating out a horseshoe. "Good morning, Ms Sheriff."

"Good morning, sir."

The man pulled off a glove and held out his hand. "Please, call me Bret."

Lisbon shook his hand. It was calloused and rough, a worker's hand. Lisbon decided that she liked this man. After a few minutes of chatting with Bret, Lisbon said that she had to leave. Bret escorted her to the door. "Please come back anytime, Ms Sheriff."

Lisbon thanked the man and left his shop. She walked out of the shop and was met by a large group of men. Bosco was leading them. "Sheriff Lisbon," he said. "We want to see you shoot."

Lisbon shrugged. "You already have."

Bosco shook his head. "I saw you shoot a sign. We want you to hit an actual target. You can't be a sheriff and not know how to shoot properly."

Lisbon knew they were making excuses. She turned and walked out of the town again. "Pick your best shot. We'll have a face-off."

Bosco stepped forwards. "I'll do it."

Lisbon nodded. "Pick your target."

Bosco looked out across the field, and spotted an old gnarled tree stump. "We each get six shots. Most bullets to hit the stump will win."

Lisbon nodded. The stump was about thirty yards away. She pulled the revolver from her right holster and aimed at the target. Six shots rang out, and Lisbon lowered her gun. She re-holstered her revolver and turned to Bosco. "Count the holes."

Bosco nodded and turned to the man next to him. "You heard the sheriff, Partridge. Go count the holes."

The dark haired man nodded, and walked over to the stump. He had to count twice, just to make sure. He hurried back. "Bosco," he said. "There are six holes. But… well, you should see it."

Bosco frowned and hurried over to the stump. There were six neat holes in the stump, forming the letter L.

Lisbon smiled. The L had been her trademark, and something she had taught herself at a young age. She turned to the man who happened to be standing next to her. "If you need me, I will be at my office."

The woman sheriff walked away, leaving the men standing there amazed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

On the top of a nearby hill, a man named Bob Kirkland stood watching the events unfold. As soon as the group made its way back into the town, he progressed down the hill to the stump. _'That woman sheriff can definitely shoot,'_ thought Kirkland. _'Red John will want to know.'_

He climbed the hill and got onto his horse. The sheriff had walked right past him without seeing him. He was camouflaged against the terrain. He rode away from the town, ready to deliver news to Red John that could destroy their plans.

**A/N2: I have had trouble writing this chapter, so I need your input. Please let me know what you think of it and if I need to do anything else. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update. Life just ran over me with a bus, and so I have had little spare time to write. Anyway, please accept this chapter as an apology for me abandoning all of you. Enjoy.**

Chapter three

It took most of the afternoon for Kirkland to ride back to Brookland, where Red John was. It was pitch dark by the time he arrived in the tiny town. He jumped off of his horse and tethered it to the outside of the local saloon. Inside, Red John and his gang of bandits were drinking strong whiskey and laughing, celebrating their latest attack. "Bob," yelled someone from within the group, spotting Kirkland at the door. "Come join us. You're just in time."

Kirkland headed over to where his boss sat, and took a large swig out of the closest cup. "Red John," he said, glancing around nervously. "We have a problem."

Red John frowned at him in confusion. Very little posed a problem to Red John and his men. "I don't follow, Kirkland. What problem?"

Kirkland took a seat someone offered to him and related what he had seen and heard. The seven other men in the gang sat silently, digesting the strange information. Finally, one of the men turned to Red John. "Now what do we do?"

Red John turned to the man, Reede Smith, and smiled. "You and Kirkland will head back to RedRock and see just how much of a threat this woman sheriff is."

The two men nodded and stood up. They knew they would have to sleep along the way, arriving in RedRock the following morning. They would wait until night time before actually doing anything in RedRock.

The two men left, and Red John sat quietly. He was brooding over the story Kirkland had told him. It wasn't the fact that there was a new sheriff that bothered him. It was the foolishness of the state troopers, giving a woman a man's job. Red John did not think highly of women, thinking of them as mere objects to be taken and conquered. The idea of this Lisbon in a position of power made him feel as though his manhood had been removed with a rusty dagger.

He took an angry swig of his whiskey, and stood up. He strode from the saloon and up the street, wanting to be alone with his newfound hatred for this sheriff.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon stood up and stretched. A thick file sat open on her desk, filled with newspaper clippings and handwritten notes. This was her Red John File. Everything she had collected concerning Red John since her mother had died was in this file. A map of California lay next to the file. Tiny ink crosses marked towns that had been attacked, with the date and year scrawled nearby. Lisbon knew it was futile that she would ever catch Red John, but she was willing to try.

It was getting dark outside, and Lisbon decided that it was time to head back to Ms Harrigan's boarding house for the night. It was the end of her second day in the town, and talk of her shooting match with Bosco the day before had spread quickly. She shut her file and dropped it into the desk drawer. The door opened as she rounded her desk to grab her waistcoat, and Rigsby peered around it. "Sheriff," he said. "Cho and I are heading to the bar. You want to join us?"

Lisbon shrugged. "Sure. I guess I can have a couple drinks with you."

Rigsby smiled and followed Lisbon up the street to the local bar. She pushed the doors open and walked in. She knew what to expect; men sitting drinking alcohol while several young women made their rounds looking for any spare cash. The room went momentarily silent as the sheriff entered, but it didn't stay that way for very long. The men all picked up their conversations again, watching the sheriff make her way to the bar counter. "Whiskey, Bertram," said Lisbon, sitting down on the nearest barstool.

Bertram nodded warily. "Are you sure you don't want a sarsaparilla instead, Ms Sheriff?"

Lisbon shook her head. She had been drinking since joining the state troopers, and could hold her liquor with the best of them. Bertram shrugged and handed the glass over to the sheriff. She picked up the glass and took a sip. The drink was strong, and the alcohol burned her throat, but Lisbon ignored it. Rigsby sat down next to her and smiled. "The men aren't exactly used to women coming into the bar to drink. Just ignore the staring."

Cho sat down on her other side and ordered a whiskey. The three of them drank in silence, just listening to the noise around them.

A sudden commotion at the end of the bar caught the attention of the three officers. Two men – Lisbon knew they weren't locals, even though she couldn't see their faces – were harassing one of the young women. Cho stood up and headed over to the end of the bar to intervene, and Rigsby followed him. Lisbon stood up, and felt her blood run cold. She recognised the two men at the end of the bar, because she had been staring at their faces all afternoon.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Causing trouble in the bar had never been the original plan. They were there to gather information. However, Smith was always up for causing trouble if he could. Kirkland went along with it. The two men watched the deputies approach them, and Smith laughed. "Can we help you, gentlemen?"

The Asian deputy grabbed the arm of the serving wench and pulled her off to one side. She was a pretty blonde girl, and had introduced herself to the men as Summer. The other deputy, a tall dark haired man, stepped up to the men. "We would like you to quit causin' trouble, or you will be forced to leave."

Smith stood up. "I don't take orders from no deputy."

Lisbon stepped forwards, stopping just behind Rigsby. "Maybe you'd take them from a sheriff then. Get the hell out of this bar."

Smith and Kirkland laughed. "I don't see no sheriff here, ma'am," said Kirkland. "Just two men and a little lady with a sheriff's badge tryin' to tell us what to do."

Lisbon scowled and took a step closer. "what you were doin' ain't no way to treat a lady. Now get the hell out, before I put a bullet through you."

The entire bar was silent as Lisbon spoke, and the two men glanced at one another. This woman was clearly serious, but Smith was never one to follow orders. He listened to Red John, not some woman trying to play sheriff. "Lady," he said. "I suggest you run along home. Your husband must be wondering where you are."

Lisbon watched Cho reach for his gun in rare anger. Smith saw too, and pulled his own revolver out. Everything moved in slow motion, but Lisbon knew that Cho wouldn't have his gun out in time. Smith was known for his quick draw, but Lisbon was faster. She had her revolver in her hand before Cho had his, and fired a single shot. The bullet ripped through the air and hit its mark; Smith's right hand. His revolver scuttled along the floor into the corner as Smith grasped his hand in agony.

Kirkland pulled his own revolver out, but Lisbon fired at him too. The bullet struck him in the right shoulder. Smith pulled out a second revolver, but Lisbon was too quick for him. She fired another shot at Smith, this time hitting him in the chest. Smith went down, and Kirkland saw the opportunity to flee. He bolted out of the door and grabbed his horse. He rode out of the town still clutching his shoulder. He knew Smith was lying dead in the bar, and Kirkland could only guess at how mad Red John would be. Smith was one of Red John's best and closest men.

Back in the bar, Lisbon looked down at the prone figure of Smith in disgust. Cho glanced over at Lisbon, still holding his unused revolver. "Good shooting, Boss," he said.

Lisbon glanced over at him, putting her gun away. "Not good enough. Kirkland got away."

Rigsby frowned, but said nothing. Bertram and two other men carried the body of Smith out to the doctor's agency and left him on the porch. Lisbon paid for her whiskey and left, heading back to the sheriff's office. Her two deputies followed her. "Boss," said Rigsby. "How did you know his name was Kirkland? They never said their names to either of us."

Lisbon turned to face her two men. "Robert Kirkland and Reede Smith. They are two of Red John's men."

Rigsby glanced across at Cho. Both of them were confused as to how she knew that. "Look, sheriff," said Rigsby kindly. "How about you explain it all to us tomorrow morning?"

Lisbon nodded. "Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Sheriff."

Lisbon entered the office and lit a nearby kerosene lamp. She sat at her desk and pulled out the file. She sifted through the eight wanted posters until she found the two she was looking for. Her hunch had been correct. Those two men were in Red John's gang. Lisbon sat making notes on a sheet of paper. She was so engrossed that she failed to notice the figure in the doorway. "Ms Teresa," a voice said. "Isn't it a bit late for you to still be working?"

Lisbon jumped, and spilt ink all over her notes. She looked up into the eyes of Mr Jane, the general store owner. "Mr Jane," said Lisbon, blotting her notes dry. "What on earth are you doing here so late?"

Jane shrugged. "I have no one to go home to, Ms Teresa. I saw your light on and came over to investigate."

Lisbon watched as Jane shut the door and headed over to Lisbon's desk. "Mr Jane, I really don't think your company is necessary."

Jane shrugged. "You look like you could use a strong drink, Ms Teresa."

Lisbon held up her hand. "Please just call me 'Lisbon'. It's less tedious that way."

Jane laughed. "In that case, call me 'Jane'."

Lisbon laughed with him, and watched as he opened a panel in the wall. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses and set them down on Rigsby's half of the desk. "There's whiskey in the wall?"

Jane poured two glasses and took one over to Lisbon. "One of the first sheriff's had the panel made to hide the fact that he was an alcoholic. It's been used ever since to hide whiskey from Bosco. He disapproves of lawmen drinking on the job."

Lisbon watched the man sit down opposite her. She bent back over her file and continued to read her notes. "Was Red John the reason for your mother's death?" asked Jane.

Lisbon glanced sharply up at him. "Did Bosco tell you?"

Jane smiled and shook his head. "I didn't always own a general store in a small town. I used to be part of a carnival. I was a psychic."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow. "Psychic? Like telling the future and stuff like that?"

Jane shook his head. "I pretended to communicate with the dead. I told people what they wanted to hear. For example, I know a lot more about you than what you think I know."

Lisbon sat back. "I don't think so."

Jane rested both elbows on the table. "You grew up with three brothers, all younger than you. You were very young, not much older than eleven or twelve, when your mother was shot. You blame Red John. You joined the troopers because you wanted the chance to kill Red John yourself."

Lisbon shrugged. "That's common knowledge around the town."

Jane didn't look away. "You were seventeen when your father killed himself."

Lisbon jerked bolt upright. Jane had struck a serious nerve. "That knowledge leaks to nobody," said Lisbon, her teeth clenched.

Jane shook his head. "It wouldn't be very good for the town to know that the sheriff was beaten by her own father. I do know that you selflessly took most of the beatings so your three brothers wouldn't."

Lisbon scowled. "Do you know what it's like to be a mother and a father to three boys? Tommy was just seven when my father shot himself. I was forced to learn how to shoot just to keep them all alive. Once James turned eighteen, he took over."

Jane smiled. "That was when you became a trooper."

Lisbon nodded. "What about you?" she asked, eager to turn the attention away from herself. "Why the wedding ring?"

Jane glanced down at his hand. "I keep it to remember my late wife. She helped me leave the carnival and start a new life out west."

Lisbon cocked her head. "How did she die?"

Jane took a swig of the whiskey and pulled a face. "She was killed by a herd of stampeding buffalo. She had just jumped off of the wagon to fill up the water flasks when I heard the noise. I tried to call her, but it was too late."

Lisbon reached forward and picked up her glass. "I don't mean to sound rude, Jane, but I do sense that there is more to the story."

Jane glanced down. "Our young daughter was with her."

Jane pulled out an ornate gold pocket watch and set it of the table. Lisbon picked it up. It had words carved into the top. "To our dearest Patrick. Love Angela and Charlotte."

Lisbon opened it and saw a tiny photograph. It was a picture of a young woman and a young girl. "It was given to me on the last birthday I had with them. Charlotte would be twelve this year."

Lisbon closed the watch and handed it back to Jane. "It is late," said Lisbon. "I should head back to Ms Harrigan's house."

Jane stood up and followed Lisbon to the door. "Good night, Ms Sheriff."

Lisbon smiled. That seemed to be the name that was catching on the most. "Good night, Mr Jane."

Jane stood on the porch and watched Lisbon walk off into the silvery moonlight. She really was an extraordinary woman, and Jane knew he wanted to know more. He took one last deep breath and headed off in the opposite direction.

**A/N: So, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I apologise again for leaving this for so long. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate your comments. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. Now, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter four

Kirkland rode into Brookland in the early hours of the next morning. He was barely conscious, and the right half of his shirt was soaked with his own blood. The horse stopped outside the saloon, and Kirkland slumped over in the saddle. He was exhausted. The sound of his drained body hitting the hard dirt in the street drew the attention of the saloon owner. Red John was still in the saloon. Barely five minutes had passed before the six members of the gang were helping Kirkland through the front door.

Kirkland was sprawled on a bed upstairs. He was sipping water, and was relating what had happened in RedRock. Next to him, a member of the gang, Thomas Volker, examined the wound in Kirkland's shoulder. The bullet had lodged itself into the joint, making movement of the arm impossible. Volker was a trained surgeon, but death rates were high. He was reluctant to operate unless it was absolutely necessary.

Red John paced the room as Kirkland spoke. He was furious. Smith had been one of his closest men, and that woman sheriff had killed him. Kirkland tried to sit up. "Red John," he said. "Sheriff Lisbon is dangerous. She was a faster draw than Smith. I can't go anywhere now. But you can't let Smith die for nothin'. She needs to be stopped."

Red John nodded. Kirkland was right. This sheriff was definitely a threat to him and his gang. The remaining members of his gang turned to him. Red John cleared his throat. "Men, this woman needs to be stopped. If word gets out that she killed Smith, people in the area may get the idea that we aren't as tough as they think we are. Especially since it was a woman who killed him."

The six men nodded. Red John strode from the room. He was fuming, and he headed outside to cool off. The dawn air calmed his nerves a little, but not much. Reede Smith had been the first person Red John had asked to join the gang. They had worked together for the better part of fifteen years. Had Red John been any less of a man, he might have begun to shed tears. But he only felt an intense, burning hatred. Hatred for this woman, and the way she was in a position of power. And the way she took Smith's life like it was nothing. Red John was truly angry. Angrier than he had been in years. And it was all this woman's fault.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon sat at her desk, reading her file. It was just after sunrise, and Lisbon was naturally an early riser. It didn't matter that she had only received four hours of sleep because of the shooting. She still woke at half past five every morning. The door opened, and Rigsby strode through the door. Cho was just behind him. "Good morning, Sheriff."

Lisbon looked up. "Good morning. Any news about last night?"

Cho ignored the question. He had questions of his own that needed asking. "Sheriff, please explain the facts about Red John to us."

Lisbon nodded and indicated for her men to sit. The next half hour was filled with her explanation, bringing the two men up to date on the situation. The men asked very few questions, preferring to just listen and absorb the information. When she was finished, the room was very quiet. Cho rose to his feet, and changed the subject. "Sheriff, there is some news about last night."

Rigsby nodded, standing too. "Bosco wants to talk to you. And Bertram is very pissed off that you got blood on the floor last night."

Lisbon sighed. "I will go see Bosco now." She stood up and put on her waistcoat. "And tell Bertram that, either way, he would have cleaned up blood. It might not have been Smith's blood."

The two deputies watched the tiny sheriff stride from the room, and Cho nodded. "Ms Lisbon has a good point, Rigsby. It could have been one of us last night. Especially since it was one of Red John's men…"

Cho's voice trailed off as he realised Rigsby wasn't actually listening anymore. A figure on the street had his attention. Cho could think of only one person who could hold Rigsby's attention so completely. His assumption was correct. Grace Van Pelt was walking past the window, deep in conversation with Ms Harrigan. Cho walked over to Rigsby and nudged his arm. Rigsby jumped and turned away from the window, blushing. "We should, uh, follow Ms Lisbon. You know, in case she needs our support."

Cho rolled his eyes. Rigsby had been infatuated with Ms Van Pelt since he had arrived in the town five years earlier. Ms Van Pelt didn't know, but Jane and Cho could see it. The two deputies left the sheriff's office and headed over to Bosco's office. Lisbon was already inside.

Lisbon stood in front of Bosco's desk. Bosco and three other people were on the other side of the desk. One was Bertram. The second was the local doctor, Virgil Minelli. And the third was a reporter named Walter Mashburn. He was good looking, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was hurriedly scribbling notes down on a notepad while Lisbon explained to Bosco what had happened. The two deputies appeared on either side of her, and Bosco looked less than impressed. "Mr Bosco," said Lisbon. "I am telling you. That man I shot is a member of Red John's gang. His name is Reede Smith and he was causing trouble in the bar. I was doing my duty as an officer of the law, and protecting the town."

Bertram shook his head. "Summer knows what she is getting herself in for when she works at the bar. Officers of the law are not required to intervene."

Cho's jaw tightened. He had a distinct soft spot for Summer Edgecombe, and hated hearing her degraded by Bertram. Lisbon shook her head. "With all due respect, Mr Bertram, I feel that I should judge when it is appropriate to intervene."

Minelli shook his head. "All big words, Ms Sheriff. The fact is that you shot a man in this town last night. The people want answers."

Mashburn leant forwards. "What is your interest in Red John? Why do you know so much? And how are you so certain that the man you shot was indeed Reede Smith?"

Lisbon turned to the reporter, who smiled. "I am not required to answer any of your questions, Mr Mashburn. Yes, I am familiar with the way you take a story and twist it, and so I do not want you here for the rest of this discussion."

Mashburn looked shocked. "You're kicking me out?" he turned to Bosco. "Does she have the authority to do that?"

Cho glanced at Rigsby, who smiled. "Well, Mr Mashburn," said Rigsby. "We are required to enforce anything the sheriff wants us to do…"

The two deputies stepped forwards. Each deputy grabbed an arm and escorted Mashburn to the door. Cho closed the door behind them, leaving Lisbon alone with the three men.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rigsby and Cho released Mashburn on the porch outside. He turned to face them. "You have no right to do that. I am a reporter, and I have every right to be in that interview. This is press gold for me."

"Exactly," replied Rigsby. "That's why we are respecting Ms Lisbon's request and removing you. She has details she would prefer weren't published by the likes of you."

Cho turned and walked back inside, past Ms Van Pelt's desk, and back into the interview. Rigsby stopped in front of Ms Van Pelt's desk, and turned to the pretty young woman. "Good morning, Ms Van Pelt."

Ms Van Pelt smiled up at the handsome deputy. "Please, Mr Rigsby. I've told you before. It's Grace."

Rigsby felt himself redden. "Yes, Ms Va… Grace."

Ms Van Pelt felt her heart flutter as the deputy turned away and entered Bosco's office again. She took a deep breath, trying to cool herself down. She went back to studiously filling in Bosco's diary with the next week's appointments, trying to listen hard to what was going on inside the next room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon watched the door close, and turned back to the three men in front of her. Bertram still looked annoyed. "Ms Sheriff, I thank you for your protection, but I do object to having to clean blood up in my bar."

Lisbon turned to face Bertram. "Mr Bertram, whether or not I had fired those shots last night, you would have been cleaning up blood. Reede Smith is, was, the fastest draw in Red John's gang. Cho would not have had his gun out in time."

Minelli shook his head. "Ms Sheriff. You are so sure that this man is Smith. How do you know?"

Lisbon took a deep breath. "I have been keeping very close tabs on Red John's gang for very personal reasons. I could recognise any of the members in the gang if I saw them. I am positive that those two men were from Red John's gang."

Bosco folded his hands as the door opened. Cho entered and returned to his spot next to Lisbon. "But you let the other one, Kirkland – as you called him – get away. That is a problem, because it now gives Red John a target. Ms Lisbon, I fear that your negligence has lead to this town being put in jeopardy."

Cho shook his head. "It all happened so quickly last night. Sheriff Lisbon did not have the opportunity to take a second shot at Kirkland before he was outside and on his horse."

The door opened again, and Rigsby entered. He stood on Lisbon's other side. "None of us could get a clear shot at Kirkland because he was out of the room before any of us could aim at him."

Bertram glanced at the ornate clock on the far wall. "I need to go, Bosco. I open soon."

Bosco nodded and waved his hand. The bartender left, closing the door quietly behind him. Lisbon looked at Bosco. "Mr Bosco, I recommend that the town be secured, at least until we know that this is not going to become a major threat."

Bosco shook his head. "Ms Lisbon, quite frankly, I think our town is fine. As long as nothing happens at our Fourth of July celebrations."

Lisbon felt the anger building. "Bosco, that is the exact target Red John will use to devastate your town. We need to at least have the protection for the celebration."

Bosco didn't like the way Lisbon raised her voice to him. He stood up. "Ms Lisbon. I honestly don't think that was a member of Red John's gang you shot. I think you see Red John behind every bush and under every cactus. You are trying to convince yourself that Red John is involved in order to justify your mother's death. We all feel sorry for you, Ms Lisbon. But you need to keep your professional life away from the personal. Your judgement is clouded."

Lisbon was livid. She turned to Minelli. "I hope to see you around soon, Mr Minelli." She turned momentarily to Bosco. "Mr Bosco."

Without another word, the woman sheriff stalked from the room. She was upset that Bosco would treat the murder of her mother so lightly, and even use it as an excuse for the fact that she shot someone. The general store was just ahead, and Lisbon entered.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane looked up as the door opened, and was surprised to see that it was Lisbon who entered. "Good morning, Sheriff."

Lisbon smiled thinly. "It really hasn't been a good morning for me, Mr Jane."

Jane picked up an apple and handed it to Lisbon. "I have a feeling Bosco is going to be involved."

Lisbon nodded and took a bite out of the apple. "I've been blamed for letting Kirkland escape. They don't believe me when I say that he's part of Red John's gang. Bosco said that I see Red John under every bush. I know what I saw, Mr Jane. I know that the man I shot was Reede Smith. But they won't believe me."

Jane sighed. "Bosco can be a bit hard headed, Sheriff. He is very traditional about things. And quite frankly, a pain to work with."

Lisbon took another bite of the apple. "What should I do now?"

Jane stood back behind the counter. "The way I see it, Ms Lisbon, you have two choices. Listen to your hunch and try securing the town as best you can. Or listen to Bosco."

Lisbon took one last bite of her apple. "Thank you for the advice, Mr Jane."

Jane nodded as the sheriff left his store. He was always glad to assist her in any way he could.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon went back to the sheriff's office. Rigsby and Cho were inside waiting for her. Lisbon turned to her two deputies. "Rigsby, I need you to stay in the town and look after the people. Cho and I are heading out to look for any sign of Kirkland or where he may have headed."

Rigsby nodded. Cho grabbed a shoulder bag from behind his half of the desk and left the room. He headed over to the general store and bought food for himself and Lisbon for the next two or three days. He then headed to the bar. "Good morning, Mr Cho," said Bertram, who was polishing some glasses.

Cho nodded. "I would like a bottle of whiskey to take with me."

Bertram frowned. "Mr Cho, you never buy whiskey in bottles."

"The sheriff and I are heading out for a few days to see if we can track Kirkland. I need the whiskey."

Bertram nodded, and handed over the bottle. "Are you sure the sheriff wouldn't prefer sarsaparilla?"

Cho shook his head. "The sheriff wants whiskey."

Cho handed over his money, and left the bar. He knew Lisbon hadn't actually requested whiskey, but he suspected that Lisbon would need it. Especially after what she had told them that morning. Her ties to Red John were deeply rooted. She would need anything she could to keep going. He headed back to the sheriff's office, where Lisbon was waiting with two horses. Cho attached the bag to his saddle, and checked their water supply. They had enough to last four days. Lisbon mounted her horse, and Cho followed suit. They rode out of the town together, ready for their search.

**A/N2: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: I am so sorry for abandoning you for so long. Here is my apology in a chapter. (Also, this story isn't getting the response I would like. I really would like your thoughts on how I am doing. Thanks.)**

Chapter five

Lisbon and Cho rode out of the town and across the dusty valley. It was just after eight in the morning. The sun was behind them, and they began to search for any footprints. Soon, Cho spotted several sets of hoof prints going in and out of the town. There was a single line of galloping footprints heading away from the town, towards the north-west. "Boss," said Cho. Lisbon cantered over to him. "These look like Kirkland's tracks."

Lisbon dismounted and walked next to the tracks a little way. Something caught her eye. She bent down to examine a single, dark spot in the dust. There was another one a few feet ahead of her. "These are definitely his tracks. This is blood from the hole in his shoulder."

Cho waited for Lisbon to get back onto her horse. They rode together, following the tracks. Lisbon veered off once to check out a sheltered ledge in the rock. There was evidence of a recent fire, as well as a carcass of a small animal. Lisbon waited for Cho to arrive next to her. "It looks like this is where Kirkland and Smith camped."

Cho nodded in agreement. "Let's stop here for lunch, Sheriff. You must be hungry."

Lisbon dismounted again and tethered her horse to a nearby withered tree. Cho did the same, and opened his saddlebag. He pulled out some food, which he and Lisbon shared in companionable silence. Lisbon leant back against a rock and looked up into the sky. The ledge was narrow, but sheltered and relatively shady. A gentle breeze wafted past them. "Mr Cho," she said. "I was wondering how you came to be a deputy in a small town in the middle of nowhere."

Cho shrugged. "I was born in America. My parents were Korean. I joined the troopers in order to pay for food for my parents. Just like you, I wasn't really respected in the big city, so I moved out here to get away from that. Bosco was wary of me in the beginning, but I proved myself to him. He still isn't too fond of me, but he doesn't dislike me."

Lisbon nodded. "It's going to take a lot longer for him to accept me. If the men in this world weren't so prejudice against us, a lot more would be done around here. Unfortunately, their own short-sightedness affects everybody."

Cho sat in silence. He definitely liked this sheriff. She respected him a lot more than O'Laughlin had. He figured it was because she knew how it felt to be judged by others. Lisbon knew that this deputy was also her friend. They shared the feeling of being outcasts in society. "Well, Ms Lisbon," said Cho, rising to his feet. "We can sit here and think about how the world has treated us, or we can follow these tracks and find out where these men came from."

Lisbon nodded in agreement. They rode off of the sheltered ledge and began to follow the tracks again. The horse had slowed down several times, but was at a steady canter for most of the way. The day began to come to an end as the two law enforcers rode over the crest of a hill. The sun was now just to their left, and they squinted down into the valley. "Brookland," said Cho. He had been to the town in the past.

Lisbon nodded. "Looks like the tracks go right down into the town. I suggest setting up camp on the far side of this hill out of sight of the town and going down when it is dark."

Cho nodded and followed his sheriff back down the hill. The area was surprisingly green, and a small stream meandered past them. The horses drank while Lisbon dug around in Cho's saddlebag. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and raised an eyebrow. Cho had gone a little way away to wash the day's dirt from his face, and he returned to a curious Lisbon. "Mr Cho," said Lisbon. "Why did you bring a whole bottle of whiskey?"

Cho barely reacted. "I thought that maybe you would like a strong drink or two before heading down into the town. It was either the whiskey or sarsaparilla."

Lisbon pulled a face. "I have never been all that fond of sarsaparilla anyway. Thank you, Cho. I really appreciate it."

They ate as they waited for the sun to set. As soon as it was dark enough for them to be mostly concealed, they headed over the hill on foot. It took about ten minutes to walk into the town. Cho turned to Lisbon. "I suggest you stay out here. Should anything happen, I don't want to be responsible for what these men may do to you."

Lisbon scowled, but nodded. "I understand your concern, Cho. I will wait around the back of the saloon for you."

Cho watched the tiny woman slink away, and headed to the door of the saloon. He pushed it open, and walked through. The men didn't pay him much attention, and he sat down at the end of the bar. Cho had removed his silver badge before entering, so that nobody was aware that he was a lawman. He ordered a whiskey, and took a sip. He came to the conclusion that Bertram's whiskey was better. At the other end of the bar sat a group of five men. Cho was quite happy to sit and listen to them talk.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

One of them – Cho recognised him from Lisbon's file – took a swig of his drink. "Boss," he turned to the man next to him. "You haven't said much tonight. Anything wrong?"

The boss – Cho could only guess that he was Red John – glanced over to the man. "Marcus," he said. "I am furious. That woman, she took Smith from me. He was my best man. She will pay for what she did. This is a matter of pride for us. Now, it's personal. We can't stay here for too much longer, in case they come looking for us."

Cho now knew that the man who had asked the question was Marcus Pike, a relatively new addition to Red John's gang, but volatile all the same. Pike turned to the man next to him. Cho got a good look at the man's face before ducking his head. JJ LaRoche was a man he had tangled with in the past. Cho wasn't keen on being recognised by the outlaw, so he kept his head down and listened. "Pike," said LaRoche. "Don't worry about the boss. He has an idea for revenge against this woman, I'm sure. She won't get away with it."

Cho resisted the urge to run away, and kept listening. He ordered another whiskey from the bar, and took a sip. Red John didn't react to anything. He sat drinking, deep in thought. The other two men Cho knew to be Timothy Carter and Michael Kirkland. The Kirkland brothers had joined together, and Carter was in the gang for his explosive expertise. There was little discussion amongst the men, and Cho decided to leave after about an hour. He would not get any more from these men tonight.

He stood up and hurried from the bar, not wanting to be noticed by the gang. There were two men missing, but he didn't know who. Cho headed around the back of the saloon to find Lisbon waiting. A faint path worn into the dirt indicated that she had been pacing. "Lisbon," said Cho. "I have information."

Lisbon followed Cho out of the town. The moon was bright, and the two law enforcers could see where they were going quite easily. Cho spoke as they walked. "There were five of the eight at the bar tonight. Red John, JJ LaRoche, Marcus Pike, Timothy Carter and Michael Kirkland. I know two were missing. One was obviously Robert Kirkland. But I don't know who they other one is."

"Thomas Volker." Said Lisbon.

Cho nodded and continued. "They discussed very little, but Red John is angry. Very angry."

Lisbon frowned. "Why?"

Cho took a deep breath. "You. He said that you took his best man from him, and that he will have revenge on you. It's about pride for him. And he mentioned that they will be on the move soon."

Lisbon felt her blood run cold. Shooting Smith had been a mistake, but Lisbon had had no choice. The fact that Red John was angry with her scared her. "Well, Cho," said Lisbon, trying to stay calm. "What do you propose we do now?"

Cho stopped next to his horse and opened his saddlebag. "All I can suggest, Sheriff, is that we get back to town soon, and tell Bosco. Then we try and prevent RedRock from being destroyed."

Lisbon took the bottle of whiskey from Cho and opened the top. She took a swig from the bottle, and then handed it back to Cho. He broke into a rare smile as he too took a swig. The two friends sat there, drinking and talking.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane sat in his shop. The moon was bright, and he could see without needing a light. The patch of moonlight on the floor was brilliant silver. Jane was alone, a dangerous thing for him. He fiddled with his pocket watch, and tried not to think of his late wife. The sheriff had been the first person in the town he had ever told about Angela, and doing that had brought back a flood of thoughts he didn't want.

Jane thought about the day his wife had died. He remembered the weather being extraordinarily hot, and they needed frequent stops for water. The flasks had been almost empty when they had eventually stopped next to the stream. Jane had thought he heard the thunder of hooves, but Angela hadn't heard them. She and their daughter Charlotte had climbed down to fill the flasks, when the herd had appeared over the crest of the hill. Before Jane could even utter a word, the herd was upon them. He shuddered in the dark as he remembered the scream of his daughter. She had screamed for him, but Jane couldn't get to her. By the time the herd had passed, there was nothing he could do.

Jane grabbed the bottle in front of him and took a long drink. It wasn't whiskey, but some other strong alcohol he had managed to obtain from Bertram. The drink burned his throat, and Jane focussed on the pain. He didn't want to think about the way his daughter had been laying, or how he had carried his wife to the wagon. Jane forced every thought from his mind, focussing only on the strong alcohol. He rested his head on the table in front of him.

The next thing Jane remembered, the sun was just rising on the horizon. Jane sat up. He needed to change his suit, before any customers arrived at the store. Fortunately, Jane always kept a spare suit in the back of his shop. He changed quickly, and washed his face. The bottle still stood on the table, and Jane hid it back behind the counter as the door opened. As far as anybody knew, Jane had not been up half of the night. He had his perfect façade on, and he knew it would stay there until he was alone again.

**A/N2: So, this is another chapter done. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think. (The more reviews, the quicker this will be updated. [Yes, I'm fishing, but I will do anything to get your feedback.])**


	6. Chapter 6

Sheriff Of RedRock

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay. I recently started a new job, and the hours are quite long. I never really have time to write. Anyway, than you to the reviewers who I haven't had a chance to thank in person. Each response means a lot to me. Now, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter six

Lisbon sat up. The sun was only just beginning to rise and she stood up slowly. Cho was nowhere in sight. After a few seconds of glancing around in confusion, Lisbon spotted a shape at the top of the hill. She headed up the hill towards it. Cho was lying flat on his stomach, staring down into the town. He had a pair of crude binoculars that he was using to see the people moving in the town.

Lisbon opened her mouth to speak. "Good morning, Boss," said Cho, before she could say anything. "You're not exactly a quiet mover."

Lisbon shrugged. "See anything?"

Cho shook his head. "Not now. But Red John did leave early this morning. He and his gang. Kirkland was with them. They appeared to be moving on."

Lisbon was a little nervous to make the next request. "Should we follow them?"

Cho looked up at her, squinting slightly in the early light. "We can leave in about an hour. Let them get a good head start."

Lisbon nodded and headed down the hill. She untied her horse and swung herself into the saddle. She rode back up the hill to Cho. "I will go down into the town for supplies. It looks like three days of food won't be enough."

Cho nodded, and watched his sheriff ride down to the town.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon arrived in the town and headed over to the general store. She had to ride past the saloon, and she shuddered when she remembered that Red John had been there not so long before her. She dismounted and headed up to the door. She pushed it open. The owner of the store turned to face her as she entered. He was a non-descript man, who greeted her with little more than a "good morning, ma'am". However, he seemed to be a little curious as to why she was not wearing what the women in the town usually wore. After a few minutes, he wandered over to her, as she picked out some food. "Ma'am," he said curiously. "You wouldn't happen to be Sheriff Lisbon, would you?"

Lisbon almost dropped the jar she had inadvertently picked up. "How do you know who I am?" her voice almost shook. Red John had been bad mouthing her in the bar the night before.

The owner held up his hands. "I had no intention to alarm you, Sheriff. My name is Ray Haffner. I have heard quite a lot about you from some of the patrons who come here."

Lisbon headed over to the counter to pay for her goods. "How did you know I was a sheriff?"

Haffner pointed to the silver badge pinned to Lisbon's vest. "That, and the clothing. Women generally don't dress like that."

Lisbon nodded thoughtfully, and thanked the man. "Thank you, Mr Haffner."

"Good day, Sheriff."

Lisbon left, feeling a little concerned. She was relatively easy to recognise, and apparently, quite popular. She mounted her horse and rode quickly out of the town. She rejoined Cho at the top of the hill. As they packed up, she related the story to him. He paused for a moment, thinking out loud. "Sheriff, I think Red John will find out quite quickly you were here."

Lisbon nodded. "I know that towns have been known to give information to Red John in exchange for not being attacked."

Cho nodded. He had heard the rumours too. RedRock, however, had done no such thing. They mounted their horses and headed up onto the ridge. They followed it around until they came across a few strings of footprints heading away to their left. They began to follow the prints as they snaked between the rolling hills. The prints seemed to head south, skirting around towns and dodging train tracks. After most of the day following the seemingly endless string of prints, Cho came to an abrupt halt. Lisbon followed suit as the outline of a tiny house appeared in the distance.

"Cho," said Lisbon. "I think we should set up camp here. We can head over to the house after dark."

Cho nodded, and the two set up camp, waiting until dusk had fallen.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane headed over to the sheriff's office after he had closed his shop. He knew Rigsby had spent his day there alone. His colleagues were out on a recon mission. Jane crossed the street and knocked on the door of the office. He pushed it open without waiting for an answer and found Rigsby sleeping at his desk. Jane headed over to the wall compartment and opened it. "Wayne," he said, causing Rigsby to jump.

Rigsby turned, and nodded when he saw who it was. "You scared me, Jane."

Jane laughed and placed the whiskey on the desk in front of Rigsby. Jane poured them both a glass, and headed over to Lisbon's desk. He sat down, and put his feet up. "I take it you've had a slow day."

Rigsby picked up the glass. "Ms Lisbon will be none too pleased to see you sittin' at her desk, Mr Jane."

Jane shrugged. "She's not here to see. Anyway, I wanted to see what she spends her time writing here."

Jane tugged on the drawer, not surprised to find it locked. Lisbon was keeping secrets from him, from everyone. She didn't reveal much about herself, preferring to help others instead. He jiggled the drawer, and then bent down to look through the lock. "Mr Jane," said Rigsby. "I really don't advise digging through Ms Lisbon's desk."

Jane sat up again. 'Aren't you curious as to what is in there?"

Rigsby shook his head. "Ms Lisbon's business ain't my business."

Jane jiggled the drawer again, before picking up the whiskey and emptying the glass. The burning sensation in his throat reminded him why he preferred to drink sarsaparilla. Rigsby emptied his glass, and poured himself another one. The whiskey brought up memories of Ms Van Pelt, and how he first saw her walking past the bar. He shook his head and downed his second glass. Jane stood up and took the whiskey off of Rigsby's desk. "I don't want you to get drunk. I can only stand senseless babbling about Grace for so long."

Rigsby blushed and frowned. "I don't babble." He stammered.

Jane shrugged and put the glasses and whiskey back into the compartment. As he slid it shut, the door opened. Rigsby's heart dropped through his boots as Ms Van Pelt peered earnestly around the door. "Mr Rigsby," she said softly. "Mr Bosco wants to talk to the Sheriff. He's angry that she hasn't reported to him today."

Rigsby stood up. "She's out of town, but I will talk to him."

Ms Van Pelt nodded, and Rigsby followed her from the room. Jane sighed. Rigsby was quite love struck, and so would do anything for Ms Van Pelt. When the door had closed, Jane crouched down on the wooden floor and began to pick the lock on Lisbon's drawer. He got it open quite easily, and hurriedly pulled the drawer open. There was a thick file inside, and Jane carefully laid it out on the desk. A map of California, a stack of newspaper clippings, and an assortment of handwritten notes. Jane leafed through the newspaper cuttings, intrigued.

They dated back to the year Lisbon's mother had died. 1868. The story was mentioned, with reference to the then unknown Red John Gang as the culprits. The clippings followed the gang, and Jane turned to the map. It had towns marked on it, with the dates that they had been attacked. Jane was stunned at the complexity of the detail. Lisbon even had eight wanted posters for the men. She had been following them for years. It seemed to him that her life revolved around this bandit, and what he had done. Jane studied the map in the fading light.

He couldn't see any pattern in the markings. There were several theories as to who could be next on the scraps of paper Lisbon had written on. Each theory had a date in the top corner. Lisbon was speculating the next target, and Jane checked on the map to see how accurate she was. She was right four out of five times. It seemed that Red John would attack a town close to where he was hiding out. No further than a day's ride away. This was Lisbon's theory. But it was too late to catch him, because he had moved on, fading into thin air as the authorities got closer.

Jane found one piece of paper with a large ink stain across the bottom. This was one he recognised, because he had caused that stain. Lisbon had written across the top of it. "I have arrived in a new town on my endless quest to kill Red John. I shot two of the gang members tonight in Bertram's. Reede Smith is dead, and Robert Kirkland is injured. I hope to follow him and kill Red John before anyone else is killed by him."

Jane sat back in the chair, stunned. Lisbon was clearly obsessed, and possibly dangerous. Jane worried for her present safety.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, Rigsby and Ms Van Pelt made their way in silence back to Bosco's office. At the door, Rigsby politely waited for Ms Van Pelt to enter before following her. Bosco waited impatiently in his office, and looked up in surprise when Rigsby entered. "Where is your sheriff, Deputy?"

Rigsby could feel the whiskey in his system. He stood up straight, and fought the effects. "She and deputy Cho have been tracking Kirkland, trying to track Red John down. They won't be back for a few days."

Bosco turned an angry crimson. "Days?"

Rigsby nodded. "Yes, sir."

Bosco rose to his feet. "That woman is wasting a few _days_ trying to track a man we don't even know is Kirkland to get to a bandit who may or may not be in the area."

Rigsby nodded again. "Sir, she is certain that the man is Kirkland, and I trust her instincts."

Bosco laughed rudely. "If we trusted the instinct of every woman, we would be neck deep in trouble and debt, with no way out. You actually trust a woman who claims to have lost her mother to Red John, and who is willing to risk the lives of all of us – shooting men in the bar for causing a disturbance – to get to a man who probably has no idea who the hell she is."

Rigsby had never heard Bosco talk in such a manner, and he hoped that Ms Van Pelt hadn't heard any of it. She would be shocked. "Mr Bosco," said Rigsby. "Ms Lisbon has wanted posters of the gang. It is quite clear that the man she shot is Reede Smith. She was on the hunt for the rest of the gang."

Bosco waved his hand. "That woman is a danger to everyone. I wish that she had never come here."

Rigsby was surprised. "It has only been four days, sir. Surely you could give her a chance."

The sheriff hadn't even been in the town a full week yet. Her arrival the previous Friday had seemed like ages ago, yet it was only Tuesday. Bosco scowled. "Give her a chance? She wasn't even here a week ago. You want me to give a chance to someone I barely know. And a woman at that."

Rigsby was getting angry listening to his mayor being derogatory towards his sheriff. "I have no problems trusting Ms Lisbon. And I think you should trust her too. Believe it or not, she knows what she's doing."

Rigsby could tell it was the whiskey talking. He turned abruptly and left before he could say anything else. He had a soft spot for his sheriff, as though she were his sister. And he wanted to defend her, as he would his real sister. He headed out to the office to fetch his belongings.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The sunset shone the last of its pink light over Cho and Lisbon as they sat around their tiny fire. Lisbon had wanted to cook before the light had faded to avoid their fire being seen by Red John's Gang. They ate as the last of the light faded into a deep violet. The first stars twinkled in the night sky. Lisbon stood up. Cho put the fire out, and the two of them mounted their horses. They rode out towards the house, following the faint prints in the sand. They got closer, and were about two hundred yards out when they decided to stop. The horses waited patiently as their riders walked quietly towards the house.

**A/N2: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave your opinion in a review so I will know how you feel about this story. Thanks.**


End file.
